


Histoire d'Hibiscus t2

by Xelas



Series: Histoire d'Hibiscus [2]
Category: Equideow
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas





	1. 8 ans

Cela fait cinq mois que nous goûtons vraiment au plaisir de la liberté. Nous avons également repris le système de fonctionnement des hordes : Rêve, Indini et leur poulain sont ensemble, au pied de la montagne, moi, Nathan et Rêveur de la Cascade vivons dans un bout de forêt près du lac. Astre Étoilé ainsi que Peuplier vivent en solitaire dans le reste des bois, mais je soupçonne mon fils d’aimer Astre Étoilé et que ce soit réciproque... Après tout, il aura bientôt l’âge de partir (le temps passe si vite ici), personne ne le retiendra ! 

* * * 

Tandis que je cheminai parmi les sentiers que je connaissais si bien, je sentis une odeur inconnue, qui pourtant m’était assez familière, bien qu’elle ne me dise rien. Je m’apprêtai à la suivre quand une lumineuse robe blanche jaillit d’entre les arbres, suivi de mon poulain.

« — Hibiscus ! haleta Nathan, essoufflé.   
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demandai-je en levant la tête, oubliant mon idée de traque.  
— Il y a Feuille et Keylios qui arrivent, on les a vaguement entendu discuter et il paraît qu’une surprise nous attend...  
— Du coup on est venus te chercher ! dit Rêveur.  
— J’arrive ! ».

On repartit en slalomant entre les arbres pour arriver à “l’entrée” du royaume, la petite plaine, où étaient notre ancienne proprio et son amie, tenant toutes les deux des licornes.  
Je plissai les yeux pour distinguer leur couleur, le vent soufflant vers elles et ne m’apportant donc aucune odeur, et, ébahie, je sursautai. « Il y a un problème ? » s’exclama Nathan, inquiet. Sans lui prêter attention, je galopai à toute vitesse vers les juments, car parmi les quatre autres inconnues, j’avais reconnu la mère de ma meilleure amie et la mienne ! J’eus vaguement le temps de voir Rêve faire de même avant de me retrouver devant Mistral :

« — Maman ! s’écria-t-on en chœur.  
— Ma chérie... fit ma mère, alors que les deux propriétaires reculaient pour nous laisser à nos retrouvailles.   
— Que faites-vous ici ? l’interrogeai-je.  
— Comme tu le sais sans doute, pendant que tu vivais tranquillement avec tes amis - par ailleurs, tu sais que vous êtes devenus célèbres ? -, de grands aménagements ont été faits pour restaurer les endroits d’autrefois. Les royaumes sont presque tous finis, celui des licornes “normales” est terminé, et c’est là que nous allions quand Feuille a eu l’idée de venir vous faire un petit coucou...   
— Depuis le temps ! ajoutai-je, émue. Et sinon, qui sont ces trois autres juments ?  
— Il s’agit de la mère de ton compagnon, de la mère du compagnon de ton amie et de la mère d’Astre Étoilé.  
— Ah oui... ? fit-je en me tournant pour voir mes camarades ayant rejoint leurs mères. C’est vrai, la mère de Peuplier est morte... ».

Soudain, une voix intervint : celle de Keylios : « Maintenant, nous devons partir. Le royaume de vos familles est juste à côté, vous pourrez les voir si besoin ! ».  
On s’éloigna donc tandis qu’elles montaient dans le van.


	2. 8 ans 1 mois

Cette odeur ! La revoilà de nouveau ! J’avais pensé que c’était une jument de passage, qui s’était trompée d’endroit... Mais non ! Et elle est maintenant liée à une nouvelle odeur, celle-là de mâle.   
Je progressai donc, le nez au sol, pour arriver dans une clairière où je vis notre ancienne chef :

« — Peupli ! m’exclamai-je.   
— Tu as senti l’odeur, n’est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants.   
— Oui, sauf qu’elle ne me rappelle rien...  
— Eh bien suis-moi. Tu m’aideras avec ton odorat qui est sans doute plus aiguisé que le mien qui se fait vieux ».

On repartit donc en traquant la piste pour arriver près d’une autre clairière, près de la rivière qui traversait la forêt, dont la source se trouvait dans les montagnes. Je relevai la tête et, à la vue des deux licornes, Peuplier s’écroula de surprise. 

« — Ça va ? lui demanda la première jument en accourant.   
— Oui, oui... répondit-elle en se relevant. Tu m’as juste surprise.  
— Euh... Vous vous connaissez ? demandai-je, étonnée.   
— Voyons, Hibiscus, fit Peupli en se tournant vers moi. Regarde-la bien. Elle ne te dit rien ?  
— NOVA ! m’écriai-je en manquant de tomber à mon tour.  
— Je vois que ma compagne est connue, intervint le mâle bai qui était resté silencieux.  
— Érable ?! s’écria Peuplier. Non, ce n’est pas possible ! Nous avons ratissé les écuries, utilisant les signaux qui nous permettent de nous reconnaître... Ou étais-tu ? Tu as réussi à échapper à la “rafle des royaumes” ?  
— En bref, je me suis laissé faire docilement. J’ai vécu quelques mois dans les écuries, et tous ignoraient que je pouvais invoquer l’électricité pour voler, j’étais alors pris pour une licorne normale... J’ai fini par ne plus le supporter. Je me suis évadé. J’ai retrouvé Nova, mais je ne suis pas resté, car elle était en pleine bataille contre ceux qui voulaient l’empêcher de garder ses dons ; nous nous sommes alors fait une promesse : si les royaumes revenaient, nous nous rejoindrions pour vivre ensemble et en liberté jusqu’à la mort. Donc, je me suis enfui pour m’isoler dans un coin d’une forêt de balade de mes propriétaires. N’importe qui tentant de s’approcher de moi était repoussé par mon champ électrique.   
— Ce n’est pas logique ! m’écriai-je. Comment peux-tu “invoquer l’électricité” ? Les proprios s’en servent pour faire de la lumière ou chauffer les bizarreries qu’ils mangent, mais sinon...  
— Après tout, me fit remarquer Nova, nous, nous utilisons bien l’air et le vent pour voler, non ?   
— Oui, pas bête, acquiesçai-je. N’empêche, j’ai du mal à le croire.   
— Tu as raison, jeune licorne, de ne pas tout croire. Cependant, je vais te faire une démonstration.  
— Recule, me chuchota Peuplier. La première fois, ça peut être dangereux ».

J’obéis... Et elle avait raison. Ce que je vis me stupéfia : Érable, après avoir fermé les yeux, fut entouré de sortes de rayons bleus, qui semblaient clignoter. Peu après, il se souleva de terre, les rayons le faisant léviter. Puis enfin, les rayons devinrent invisibles et il vola au-dessus de nos têtes avec des loopings, changements ect comme si il avait des ailes.

« — Époustouflant ! lançai-je.   
— Effectivement, ça faisait longtemps, approuva Peuplier tandis qu’il redescendait.  
— Alors, convaincue ? me demanda-t-il.  
— Oui, vrai... ».

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et me retournai, car j’avais senti une odeur qui elle, était bien familière... Rêveur de la Cascade... 

« — Maman ?! C’était quoi, ça ? me questionna-t-il.  
— Tu viens de voir Érable, le compagnon de Nova, faire la démonstration du fait qu’il n’a pas besoin d’ailes pour voler.  
— C’était vraiment pas une légende, Nova ? fit-il en s’approchant d’elle, nullement impressionné par le fait qu’elle devait faire le double de sa taille, au moins.  
— J’ai l’air d’un fantôme ? rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.  
— Et Érable ? Pourquoi tu m’en as jamais parlé ? continua mon fils, sur sa lancée d’innombrables questions.  
— Même Peupli ignorait le fait qu’il n’avait jamais perdu son don de voler... expliquai-je. Maintenant, on va vous laisser tous les deux. C’est bientôt la nuit ».

Je poussai Rêveur devant moi, après avoir salué les deux licornes-pégases, pour retourner à notre “camp”. Peuplier nous suivit pour revenir à sa clairière.


	3. 8 ans 2 mois

Je viens d’avoir une idée, ça pourrait toujours m’être utile...

* * * 

Grâce à l’odeur, je retrouvai rapidement l’endroit où Nova et son compagnon avaient élu domicile. 

« — Érable !!! l’appelai-je en déboulant.  
— Oui ? me demanda-t-il en sortant d’une petite grotte, sa compagne n’étant pas en vue.  
— Je voulais te demander un truc... fit-je en fermant un instant les yeux, éblouie par la luminosité de sa corne qui restait sans cesse bleue d’électricité, elle. Enfin, je sais que maîtriser l’électricité, c’est un don, qui ne s’apprend pas, comme voler, on ne peut pas s’attacher des ailes, mais...  
— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, m’interrompit-il. C’est vrai, c’est un don. Quand je suis né, je n’avais pas d’ailes. Même pas une toute petite paire, comme tous les autres poulains. J’étais considéré comme une anomalie. J’ai seulement commencé à me rendre compte de mes pouvoirs quand le “chef” de ceux qui m’embêtaient s’est retrouvé en train de tournoyer n’importe comment dans les airs et sa bande plaquée au sol loin de moi sans pouvoir bouger. Quand j’ai enfin su tout maîtriser, j’ai été tranquille et je pouvais partir dans les longues balades dans les airs avec mes parents, dont j’étais privé jusque-là. En gros, tu veux que je t’apprenne ?   
— OUI !   
— Je veux bien essayer, déclara-t-il après réflexion. Cependant, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n’y arrives pas.   
— D’accord ! Au fait, à part faire un champ repoussant et soulever, tes rayons ne peuvent rien faire d’autre ?  
— Aucune idée, je n’ai jamais essayé. Maintenant, écoute bien, je vais t’expliquer ».

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux tandis que sa corne bleutée brillait énormément. « Tu vois, m’expliqua-t-il, ma corne est en quelque sorte ma “dépositaire” d’électricité. Comme je suis en permanence en plein air, je puise la force dans le soleil - je sais, c’est bizarre -, donc au lieu qu’elle perde de l’énergie, je la recharge à chaque expérience. En revanche, si j’étais dans un endroit souterrain, je ne pourrais pas avoir la force du soleil, je ne pourrais compter que sur celle de ma corne, qui finirait par s’épuiser ». Tandis que je me perdait dans ses explications compliquées, les rayons bleus entourèrent sa robe baie, et maintenant que je savais comment il faisait, je remarquai que certains “entraient” dans sa corne avant d’être aussitôt renouvelés. « Là, fit-il, maintenant que les rayons sont là, je leur ordonne - oui, oui - de s’assembler selon ce que je veux. Ici, il s’agit de me faire planer ».  
Sur ce, il s’éleva effectivement dans les airs, puis me cria : « Maintenant, la dernière étape. C’est une sécurité, car si on a envie d’être discret, mieux vaut éviter d’être lumineux comme moi. Alors j’exige à l’électricité de se rendre invisible ! ». Après sa démonstration, il atterrit à côté de moi afin de me dire :

« — Tu peux rentrer avec ta famille. Je t’apprendrai un autre jour.  
— Mais... protestai-je. Je ne peux pas essayer ?  
— Non, réfléchit à ce que je t’ai dit. Reviens quand tu seras prête ».

Pour couper court à mes grognements, il s’envola en deux temps trois mouvements, plus vite que ne l’aurais fait une licorne-pégase normale. Je rebroussai chemin vers ma horde, en espérant que Rêveur n’avait pas essayé de voler sans permission.


	4. 8 ans 2 mois

Je suis décidée, ça y est ! J’y vais.

« — Érable !!! criai-je en déboulant avec la vague impression de me répéter.  
— Oui ? demanda-t-il en se levant du coin de soleil pâle où il était allongé.   
— J’ai décidé d’apprendre comme toi ! Oui, oui, je sais. C’est un don. Mais tu m’as promis d’essayer de m’apprendre !  
— Et une promesse est une promesse... soupira-t-il. OK. Tu as retenu ce que je t’ai expliqué ?   
— Oui ! m’exclamai-je.  
— Alors vas-y ».

Un peu déstabilisée par sa rapidité, je me remémorai ses paroles : chercher une source de chaleur, en tout cas pour moi car ma corne n’était pas ma “dépositaire” d’électricité. Je fermai les yeux pour bien me concentrer, et j’appelai donc les rayons que je sentais là-haut, bien au-dessus de moi. Je leur ordonnai de descendre puis je fus secouée par une sorte de vague d’électricité qui descendait vers ma corne. 

« — Geuheu ! s’étrangla Érable.  
— Euh... Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionnai-je en ouvrant les yeux, surprise du vague son étouffé qu’il avait émis.  
— Re... garde... toi ! articula-t-il, se remettant visiblement difficilement de son étonnement ».

J’obéis, et, quand je vis ce qui m’entourait, je faillis tomber. Cependant, les rayons me retinrent. Ça avait donc marché ! Savoir pourquoi j’avais réussi, et pourquoi je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte plutôt, je m’en occuperais plus tard.

« — Au fait, c’est normal que tes rayons soient d’un blanc bleuté entouré de bleu clair, tandis que les miens sont d’un blanc éclatant entouré d’un bleu presque indigo ? l’interrogeai-je.  
— Je n’en sais rien. Ce que je vois, c’est que tu n’as pas besoin de cours, tu le maîtrises très bien seule.   
— Est-ce que tu saurais, en revanche, la cause pour laquelle ça ne s’est pas manifesté plus tôt ?   
— J’ai effectivement une hypothèse : tu possèdes le pouvoir de voler depuis que tes ailes ont fini leur croissance, en même temps que ta corne. Pourtant, ce n’est que bien plus tard que tu as su voler, hein ? Quand Peuplier t’a appris. Là, c’est pareil. Tu devais le posséder au fond de toi-même, et tu n’as jamais su les invoquer parce que personne ne te l’avait expliqué.   
— Toi, tu t’en est rendu compte après avoir ratatiné des autres licornes-pégases ?  
— Oui. Mais toi et moi, c’est différent. Je n’ai pas d’ailes. Toi, si. Il faut parfois attendre le destin.  
— Ouais. D’accord, répondis-je, bien que je n’en ai pas compris grand-chose.  
— Si tu me permets de tester quelque chose... ».

Sans attendre ma réponse, il s’illumina à une vitesse incroyable. Ses rayons convergèrent vers moi. Passé l’instant de stupéfaction, les miens, que j’avais juste rendus invisibles mais pas renvoyés, formèrent un bouclier afin de contrer son attaque. Enfin, ils ne me protégèrent pas seulement... Érable s’écroula, renversé par sa propre électricité que je lui avais involontairement renvoyée. 

« — Ça va ? l’interpellai-je, inquiète.  
— Ça va, fit-il en se relevant péniblement. C’est exceptionnel, Hibiscus. Tu es bien plus forte que moi. Voilà pourquoi nous n’avons pas la même couleur.   
— Hhhh... dis-je, ou plutôt ne dis-je pas, interloquée à mon tour.  
— Je n’ai qu’un conseil : fais attention ».

Sur cette réponse laconique, il retourna à son carré de soleil. Je rebroussai chemin vers mon propre abri.

« — Hibiscus ! Où étais-tu donc passée ? m’apostropha Nathan en me léchant affectueusement la joue, dès que je fus rentrée.  
— Prendre un “cours” avec le compagnon de Nova, déclarai-je, amusée de son inquiétude.  
— Tu m’expliqueras ça plus tard. Tu voudrais bien m’aider à retrouver Rêveur ? Il est encore parti alors qu’il est temps de se coucher.  
— Comme d’habitude... Qu’est-ce que ce sera quand il aura grandi.. Vas voir du côté de la plaine, je m’occupe de la forêt !   
— Entendu ».

Je retournai sur mes pas, quand, fatiguée d’avance de marcher - sinon je ne le verrai pas - dans les bois, j’eus une idée. Je m’envolai, appelai les rayons du soleil pour leur indiquer aussitôt leur mission : parcourir la futaie, retrouver Rêveur de la Cascade et clignoter à l’endroit où il se trouvais. Tout en restant invisible au yeux d’autres que moi, bien sûr.   
Tandis qu’ils partaient, je m’étonnai moi-même de ma facilité à m’adapter à ce don nouvellement découvert - en gros, parler à des choses lumineuses - ainsi qu’à l’utiliser.  
Peu de temps après, un clignotement bleu/blanc/bleu/blanc, ect, s’allumait à ma droite. Je me dirigeai vers lui, plongeai en piqué à l’endroit clignotant tout en ordonnant aux rayons de s’en aller.  
Dans la clairière, Astre Étoilé et mon fils jouaient aux saut-le-plus-haut. Astre Étoilé battait bien évidemment le poulain, compte tenu de leurs tailles respectives. Quand ils s’aperçurent de ma présence, ils s’arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« — Maman ?  
— Rêveur ! m’exclamai-je en tentant de prendre un ton indigné. Tu pourrais choisir un autre moment pour jouer avec mon amie. Il fera bientôt entièrement nuit.  
— Désolé, j’avais pas vu le temps passer.  
— Alors maintenant, dis au revoir à Astre Étoilé et viens ».

On adressa un signe de la corne à mon ancienne compagne de voyage puis on décolla en direction de notre abri, où Nathan faisait les cent pas. 

« — Vous voilà !   
— Je n’avais pas vu le temps passer... répéta notre fils.   
— Entendu, mais ne recommence pas, s’il te plaît, se détendit mon amoureux, qui ne doutait visiblement pas d’où il s’était rendu. Vas te coucher ».

Tandis qu’il obéissait, on resta dehors à admirer les étoiles dans le ciel sombre. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et je fis de même. Avec un regard identique. Nos esprits étaient toujours en communion.

* * *

« Maman ! » fis une voix dans mes oreilles. Je clignai des paupières, et identifiai qui me parlait : Rêveur.

« — Oui ?   
— Tu m’emmènes dans une promenade pour m’entraîner à voler ? Dis, s’il te plaît ?  
— Je te réponds oui, sinon tu vas m’enquiquiner jusqu’à obtenir gain de cause. Ne réveille pas Nathan, on s’est couchés tard.  
— OK ! »

Il sortit en galopant - devinez comment, dans si peu d’espace ! -, et je le suivis. Il s’était déjà envolé, bien mieux qu’au début, quand je fus devant le lac. « Maman, tu vas pas vite ! » se moqua-t-il. Pour lui montrer que non, je décollai très vite afin de le rejoindre.

« — On va vers les montagnes ! décida-t-il.   
— Ça me va, approuvai-je, avant de reprendre peu de temps après. Tu aimes Astre Étoilée, n’est-ce pas ?   
— Oui... Comment tu as deviné ? rougit Rêveur.   
— Ça se voit comme les ailes sur le dos, ris-je. Tu sais si c’est réciproque, au moins ?  
— Ben justement, non. Après tout, je suis encore poulain et elle, elle a au moins trois ans de plus !   
— Elle joue avec toi, non ?   
— Elle le fait peut-être par gentillesse...  
— Ce n’est pas sûr, évidemment. Tu sais quoi ? Ce que je peux te conseiller, c’est de te rapprocher d’elle. Quand tu seras plus grand, elle en décidera seule.   
— Tu pourras me redire bientôt comment tu t’es retrouvée en couple avec papa ?  
— Oui, mon chéri. Pour l’instant, profitons du lever de soleil sur les montagnes et du silence de l’aube... ».


	5. 8 ans 3 mois

Je cheminai tranquillement sur le sentier qui menait à la “maison” de Rêve. Avec nos familles respectives, nous n’avions pas eu le temps de se voir depuis plusieurs jours.  
Quand j’arrivai, elle s’aperçut tout de suite de ma présence :

« — Hibis !   
— Rêve ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop remuant, Ibis ?   
— Ça va. En parlant de Ibis, il est parti en promenade avec Indini, mais figure-toi qu’il fait des choses bizarres...  
— C’est-à-dire ? la questionnai-je, intriguée.  
— Eh bien... Je ne sais pas plus que lui comment il fait, expliqua-t-elle, mais je l’ai vu déplacer de la terre sans bouger un sabot. Juste en se concentrant.  
— Comme Érable ?  
— Pas tout à fait. Lui aussi, par la force de la pensée, peut faire des trucs, cependant il ne s’en sert pas pour voler - ses ailes lui suffisent, bien sûr -.  
— C’est étrange... Dis, on pourrait peut-être aller demander conseil à Peupli, nan ? proposai-je. Elle sait pas mal de choses ».

Avant que je termine ma phrase, une sorte de boule de terre avec une corne et deux ailes s’écrasa à moitié près de moi, suivie d’une autre licorne-pégase alezan, qui elle se posa délicatement.

« — Je t’ai déjà dit d’aller plus doucement pour l’atterrissage ! gronda Indini en s’adressant à la motte de terre, son fils...  
— Désolé p’pa ! Je regardais ailleurs.  
— Ah, la jeunesse... rigola ma meilleure amie.   
— Oui, de mon temps, on ne se serait pas permis ! fit-je pour en rajouter une couche.  
— Blague à part, mon chéri, dit Rêve, tu pourrais travailler avec notre enfant ses atterrissages ? Avec Hibiscus, on va demander quelque chose à Peuplier.  
— Volontiers ! accepta-t-il en lui léchant le chanfrein. Allez hop, on décolle !   
— Parfait, le remercia sa compagne. Merci ».

Tandis que les deux mâles s’envolaient, on les imita afin d’aller en direction de l’abri de Peupli.  
On ne tarda pas à le trouver. Son habitante se réchauffait au soleil, à quelques mètres de là. En nous voyant, elle nous questionna, surprise : 

« — Qu’est-ce que deux jeunettes comme vous viennent fabriquer chez moi ?  
— On a des questions, déclarai-je. À propos d’Ibis.  
— Tu as un fils hors du commun, Rêve, répondit Peuplier, à notre grande surprise.  
— Comment le sais-tu ? s’écria Rêve.   
— Eh bien... Je me balade de temps en temps dans la forêt, et je vous ai observés.  
— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a ? J’aimerais bien être au courant, moi qui vis avec lui...  
— Il fait partie des très rares descendants des premiers chevaux-éléments.   
— C’est-à-dire ? m’exclamai-je, ma curiosité piquée.   
— Au commencement de notre monde, ou plutôt quand les chevaux se séparèrent en catégorie distinctes, quatre équidés - un pégase, une licorne, une licorne-pégase ainsi qu’un cheval normal - furent choisis pour recevoir un certain pouvoir. En même temps qu’ils le reçurent, ils prirent une apparence semblable à l’élément qu’ils possédaient, en plus d’avoir la possibilité de le contrôler. Ils eurent plusieurs poulains. Parmi eux, un seul dans chaque famille eut le même don. Puis, étrangement, tout comme les licornes-pégases nées de licornes normales, la famille ne comptait plus pour avoir la maîtrise d’un élément ; seule comptait l’appartenance à une certaine espèce, et la chance...  
Quand les chevaux furent domestiqués, leurs pouvoirs disparurent. Le voyage que nous avons accompli nous a rendu la liberté, et a donc visiblement contribué à la réapparition des chevaux-éléments. Ibis est le premier, licorne-pégase ou autre, qui le prouve. Je te conseille d’ailleurs de faire attention : avant qu’il apprenne à se contenir, il peut provoquer un tremblement de terre si il est très énervé.  
— Merci pour ces explications précieuses, Peupli, fit ma meilleure amie. D’accord, je ferais attention.  
— Maintenant, si vous pouviez me laisser dormir un peu...  
— Au revoir ! ».

Ébahies, on retourna chacune chez nous. Le monde avait bien des mystères, inconnus de beaucoup de monde... Ah, et un de ces jours, je lui demanderai bien comment ça se faisait que je sache convoquer des rayons d’électricité...


	6. 8 ans 6 mois

Voilà trois mois que j’ai appris les révélations de Peupli, que j’ai expliquées à Nathan et Rêveur, qui était tout étonné que son copain ait un tel don. Ça fait également trois mois que nous sommes tranquilles, sans aventures, mais je pressens que ça ne va tarder...

* * * 

Je me levai discrètement de la litière de mousse sur laquelle nous nous reposions, mon compagnon et moi, afin d’aller me promener. Je m’envolai, prête à aller admirer le lever de soleil sur les montagnes, illuminant les neiges éternelles.

* * * 

Je commençai à m’ennuyer un peu, ayant déjà survolé tout notre royaume, quand je sentis une angoisse frappante. Nathan ! Depuis que je l’avais empêché de mourir, un lien fort nous unissait. Il avait peur ! Que se passait-il donc ?   
Je fis demi-tour le plus vite possible, remontant jusqu’à lui grâce à sa panique qui laissait comme un piste dans l’air.


	7. 8 ans 6 mois

À ma grande surprise, Nathan n’était pas chez nous, mais avec Rêve, Peuplier, Ibis, Indini, ect. Tout le groupe qui avait fait le long voyage, quoi, plus les poulains. Sur la plaine d’entrée dans notre royaume. En face d’eux se trouvaient une bande de chevaux inconnus.

« — Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je à mon amoureux en atterrissant.   
— Nous allions nous lancer dans une course volante quand ces licornes sont arrivées... Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles viennent faire ici.  
— Qu... quelles licornes ?  
— Nous, naturellement... intervint une femelle, d’une voix mielleuse. Que croyais-tu ? ».

Surprise, je fis demi-tour et remarquai enfin le groupe d’équidés inconnus. Celle qui venait de parler était grise-blanche, aux fanons et crins fournis, aux ailes ayant une apparence de tissu violet, et à la corne immaculée éclatante... Stop, une minute, attendez ! Elle avait des ailes ET une corne ! Une licorne-pégase, donc !! Comment cela se faisait-il ? Que nous n’ayons pas trouvé Érable (son “champ” électrique le rendait inrepérable) ou Nova (enfin, si, Peupli savait où la trouver, cependant nous n’avions aucune chance de la convaincre de partir avec nous sans provoquer un remue-ménage monstre parmi les propriétaires), d’accord, c’était normal, mais elle !? Je vis également une petite chouette blanche, voletant autour d’elle, possédant un air assez peu amical. La jument reprit la parole, s’adressant à moi du même ton perfide :

« — Je vois que tu es troublée, ma chère...  
— Plutôt, oui.  
— Que faites-vous là ? intervint Nathan qui s’était instinctivement placé juste devant Rêveur.  
— Chaque chose en son temps. Premièrement, oui, je suis une licorne-pégase, ayant comme nom Hasmoniake. En revanche, mes alliés sont de simples licornes ou pégases. Deuxièmement, vous ne m’avez pas dénichée avant votre stupide voyage car je suis intelligente, tout simplement. Je déménageais sans cesse. Sur ce, nous vous laissons, mais nous reviendrons... Oui, nous nous reverrons... ».

Après ces aimables paroles, Hasmoniake fit un signe de la queue à sa troupe et ils s’envolèrent aussi sec.


	8. 8 ans 7 mois

Un mois que Harmoniake et sa troupe ne se sont pas manifestés... Je commence à croire que c’était du bluff. Soudain, une tornade se matérialisa juste devant moi. Je reconnus ceux dont je pensais à l’instant... D’accord, je note : ne jamais penser un truc sans avoir de preuves concrètes, sinon, le contraire arrive. Et on parle de hasard...  
Soudain, je sentis de nouvelles odeurs. Connues, celles-là.

« — Nathan ! Astre Étoilé ! Rêveur ! Ibis ! Rêve ! Peuplier ! Vous êtes tous venus !  
— J’ai repéré les mêmes fumets qu’il y a un mois, expliqua Peupli. Même si je n’ai plus trop l’âge de faire des cabrioles avec les jeunes, je suis allée chercher le groupe.  
— Puisque notre chère Hibiscus a pris le soin de commencer les présentations, intervint Harmoniake — “notre chère ?” elle se moque de moi ? —, il serait juste de les poursuivre ; la dernière fois, j’ai juste pu vous indiquer mon nom. Voici Zoidù, une pégase immortelle et possédant l’élément eau. Eol Eum, ou Eol, jeune pégase mâle. Lagon Bleu, ou Lag, jumelle de Eol. Symphorine, Et enfin Imoshe, une licorne mâle demi-divine ».  
— Pardon ? Un demi-divin ? demandai-je, éberluée.  
— Je vois que vous n’avez pas l’air de comprendre...  
— Peuplier m’a appris qu’on appelait “demi-divin” ou “demi-divine” les équidés ayant un dieu ou une déesse dans son arbre généalogique, fit-je, même si c’est son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, mais...  
— ... mais ils sont censés être tous morts ? Eh bien non, vous en avez la preuve. Comment a-t-il échappé à la suppression de ses pouvoirs, comme tous les autres ? Érable, tu as bien gardé tes dons. SuperNova, tu as gardé tes ailes. Il a fait pareil.  
— Qu’avez-vous comme preuves ? questionna Peuplier, qui n’avait pas l’air d’être prête à avaler ça.  
— Imoshe, montre-leur ! ».

Obéissant comme un compagnon obéit au cheval auquel il est attaché, Imoshe fut brièvement entouré d’une lueur blanche-grise. Des diamants jaillirent autour de lui, me faisant reculer d’un bond.   
Il n’y avait plus de doutes à avoir : nous nous trouvions bien en présence d’une licorne possédant du sang divin, sachant créer des diamants, voire même les transformer en armes tranchantes ou autres choses dévastatrices ! Un demi-divin était presque autant invincible d’un divin à part entière !

« — Maintenant, je consente à vous croire, déclara Peupli.  
— Paaa-rfait, répondit Harmoniake d’un ton hautain. Pour répondre à votre question, c’est Imoshe qui vous a empêchés de me découvrir lors de votre stupide quête. Puisque nous nous connaissons, désormais, il faut que vous sachiez ce que nous venons faire ici, et pourquoi nous en savons autant sur vous... Nous venons conquérir les royaumes de toutes les sortes de chevaux, qu’ils se retournent contre la tyrannie des humains et que les équidés soient les uniques maîtres de la Terre ! ».

Cette déclaration... jeta un froid. La jument continua : « Si vous refusez de coopérer, vous serez massacrés... Comme tous les rebelles... Vous êtes un groupe presque aussi puissant que nous — d’ailleurs, grâce à ça, vous avez rétabli les royaumes, vous nous avez épargné une tâche en plus, merci —, c’est la raison pour laquelle nous vous proposons un... contrat. Vous avez trois mois pour réfléchir, dépêchez-vous... ».  
Pour la deuxième fois, ils s’en allèrent, nous laissant perplexes.


	9. 8 ans 8 mois

Aujourd’hui, nous avons décidé de tenir un conseil de guerre. Je venais aussi de réaliser que j’étais enceinte, tout comme Rêve. Espérons que nos poulains auraient la bonne idée de ne pas se pointer en plein milieu d’une bataille, par exemple...  
Arrivée dans la clairière bordant le lac, je manquai de tomber - bon sang, mes jambes devaient souffrir, ces derniers temps, avec toutes ces chutes ! -, car je venais de reconnaître Saturne (le divin de Feuille), Super-Marquise, ainsi que d’autres inconnus ! Mes amis, exceptée Peuplier, avaient l’air aussi étonnés. Une des étrangères prit la parole :

« — Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Nous aussi, nous haïssons Harmoniake et ses compères. Non, ils ne sont pas venus nous voir, mais comme il y a un demi-divin parmi eux, nous avons pu les localiser et nous les suivons de près. Nous avons croisé Peuplier qui nous demandé de venir ici.  
— Je vais faire les présentations, intervint Saturne. Vous connaissez tous les pouvoirs des divins, je ne vous expliquerai donc que nos noms. Voici Vénus, compagne de Mars, mère d’Uranus. Jupiter, mâle. Terre, compagne de Soleil, mère de Lune. Mars, compagnon de Vénus, père d’Uranus. Lune, fille de Soleil et de Terre. Super-Marquise, femelle non divine mais possédant beaucoup de compétences. Soleil, compagnon de Terre, père de Lune. Neptune, mâle. Uranus, fils de Mars et de Vénus. Moi, mâle. Et enfin Pluton, ma... euh, compagne. Ça fait beaucoup, mais vous retiendrez tout...  
— Il n’y a pas Mercure ! s’exclama Nathan.  
— Eh bien... Non, dit Peupli d’un air gêné. En voyant un de ses fils (ou plutôt, un de ses arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-petits-fils...), licorne qui plus est, il est devenu à moitié fou et l’a rejoint en déclarant que c’était un signe du destin.  
— Pendant nos observations, poursuivit Mars, nous avons remarqué que leur troupe s’était beaucoup agrandie depuis leur dernière visite dans ce royaume. La plupart les rejoignent par peur, certains par sadisme pur. Ils ont ratissé les six royaumes, et ils ne restent plus que plusieurs courageux épargnés, dont nous. Ils nous rejoindront bientôt, le temps de faire le voyage. Notre troupe n’est pas aussi grande que la leur, mais plus puissante. C’est une véritable guerre qui s’annonce... Nous contre eux. Il n’y a pas d’autre côté.  
— Et les humains ? questionnai-je.  
— Ils sont absorbés dans la préparation de longs jours de fêtes, ils n’ont rien remarqué. Ce qui signifie que, si Harmoniake gagne, ils seront des cibles parfaites...  
— J’ai une idée ! s’écria Rêve. Nous devrions faire des entraînements, martiaux pour ceux qui n’ont pas de pouvoirs, sous la direction de Super-Marquise, et... euh... divins pour ceux qui ont des dons, comme Érable, sous la direction de Saturne.  
— Et des gardes ! renchérit-je. Il faudra instaurer un système de roulement, également.  
— Nous acceptons de diriger des entraînements, déclara Super-Marquise après une petite pause. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marquise. “Super”, ce n’est que pour les proprios. On commence demain ! ».


	10. 8 ans 9 mois

Un mois que l’on s’entraîne. Un mois que Harmoniake et ses troupes (d’esclaves, je précise, car vu comment elle devait les traiter...) ne se sont pas manifestés. Ils doivent être en train de chercher nos alliés, les divins planètes... Ha ha ha, ils vont en rester sur leur faim !

* * *

Je me sentis percutée soudainement et je manquai de tomber, le souffle coupé. Heureusement, ma magie — oui, c’est comme ça que j’ai décidé d’appeler mes rayons d’électricité, c’est plus court — me retins.

« — Hibiscus ! Tu es avec nous ? cria Érable.  
— Hein ? Euh, oui, désolée.  
— Bon. Tant mieux, fit Saturne. Tu as de la chance que Pluton ait modéré son attaque ! Elle aurait été une ennemie, tu ressemblerais déjà à une crêpe ! Concentre-toi, s’il te plaît.  
— D’accord... ».

Je repris péniblement mes esprits, et, une fois que ce fut fait, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur mes lèvres. M’obéissant, ma magie jaillit de ma corne pour foncer sur Pluton, dont les excellents réflexes ne parvinrent pas à lui faire éviter la tornade dévastatrice. Hum hum... Mes rayons, quoi.  
La jument divine contre-attaqua aussitôt, et, par instinct, je levai mes ailes en Y une seconde avant que sa magie ne m’atteigne puis je m’élevai au-dessus des arbres en un instant. Je me mis à rire aux éclats devant l’air dépité de mon adversaire.  
Que c’était bon de rigoler avec ses amis, même à l’approche d’une guerre... Les autres crétins qui voulaient conquérir le monde et tuer les humains ne savaient pas ce qu’ils manquaient !!


	11. 8 ans 10 mois

Je tirai de toutes mes forces — enfin, de la force de mes dents, quoi — sur la branche de licormûres. Elle se détacha du buisson dans un claquement sec, et je faillis me taper une bonne gamelle.  
Reprenant mon équilibre, je tournai la tête vers la haie d’où j’avais arraché les friandises : il y avait un trou et des voix me parvenaient, venant de l’autre côté ! Interloquée, je m’approchai discrètement. J’eus le choc... bon, un des chocs — avec toutes mes aventures — de ma vie : deux divins, ou plutôt deux démoniaques, étaient en train de discuter !  
Grâce aux nombreuses descriptions de Saturne, je les reconnus sans mal : Mercure et Euros ! Bon sang, je devais avoir repéré leur camp secret !


	12. 8 ans 10 mois

Maîtrisant ma peur — eh bien, quoi, j’aimerais vous y voir, devant deux cinglés qui ont retourné leur robe au profit d’une (grosse) bande d’ahuris ! —, je m’approchai le plus discrètement possible de la haie afin de les entendre.

« — Enfin Euros, soupirai Mercure, nous ne pouvons pas attaquer demain !  
— Et pourquoi pas ?  
— Parce que nous devons nous assurer de la loyauté des divins de l’eau qui nous ont rejoints ! Pour Snow, Brume, Océan et Givre, je ne m’inquiète pas, ils sont presque aussi démoniaques que moi. Mais je me méfie de Flocon. C’est le plus jeune — façon de parler —, et son côté rebelle pourrait bien le pousser à rejoindre les faibles. Il faudrait lui faire passer nos tests.  
— C’est Harmoniake qui décide de ça.  
— Tu oublies que je suis le premier divin à l’avoir rejoint, fit Mercure en prenant un air supérieur. Toi, tu n’as été que le deuxième. »

Ils firent une pause, puis Euros tourna la tête vers le taillis où je me cachais et je me baissai précipitamment. Il reprit la parole :

« — Tu ne sens pas une odeur qui n’a rien à faire ici ? Celui d’un divin planète autre que toi, par exemple ?  
— C’est normal, on est en plein dans leur “royaume” !  
— C’est ce que je me suis dis... Mais regarde par là. »

Il tendit la queue vers là où je me trouvai. « Une espionne ! » cracha Mercure avant de galoper à toute vitesse vers moi, suivi de son ami. Je m’envolai, et, dans la panique, je jetai un sort au hasard. En tournant la tête car j’avais entendu des jurons provenant de mes poursuivants, je m’aperçus que ma magie avait fait apparaître des lianes qui ligotèrent les pattes des deux démoniaques.  
Soupirant de soulagement, j’atterris. Un bruit de pas me fit sursauter. Peuplier ! Je n’aurais pas rêvé mieux pour exposer le problème. « Que fais-tu là ? » me questionna-t-elle. Je lui expliquai aussitôt ce que j’avais entendu.  
« Encore des divins qui les ont rejoints... fit Peupli d’un air presque désespéré. Leurs pouvoirs sont plus forts que leur idiotie, ce n’est donc pas peu dire d’admettre qu’ils sont très puissants. Ces crétins les mènent par le bout du nez grâce à la peur qu’ils font régner. Heureusement que nous, nous sommes solidaires... »


	13. 8 ans 11 mois

En ce moment, les jours se partagent entre les entraînements et les entraînements. Comme aujourd’hui, quoi. Un jour ordinaire... ou presque. J’aurais dû m’en douter ; rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu !

* * *

« — Pas assez vite ! me moquai-je en évitant habilement Nathan, que je devais coacher aujourd’hui.  
— C’est de la triche ! protesta-t-il en faisant un arrêt glissé.  
— C’est vrai, Hibiscus, appuya Saturne en s’approchant. Tu as utilisé ta magie.  
— Rooh là là... fis-je en souriant. On peut même plus tricher ! Non mais où va le monde quoi ! »

Les autres divins et mon compagnon m’imitèrent en éclatant de rire. Mais soudain, Vénus fit volte-face. « Des intrus ! » cracha-t-elle en regardant en direction de la forêt. On accourut aussitôt à ses côtés, pour voir apparaître devant nous... des divins. Huit, plus précisément. Je me tins aussitôt sur mes gardes.  
Cependant, les chevaux inconnus — des divins des vents, visiblement, compte tenue de l’apparence de leurs crins — ne semblaient pas chercher querelle. L’une d’eux prit la parole :

« — Nous venons en paix. Nous avons été avertis de l’arrivée d’Harmoniake et de sa troupe, et nous avons traversé tous les royaumes afin de vous rejoindre. Mon compagnon, Euros, le meilleur ami de Mercure, est passé du côté de ces démoniaques... ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.  
— Une minute, la coupa Pluton. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes bien Zéphyr, accompagnée de Notos, Lips, Apéliote, Calcias et Borée ?  
— C’est exact. Je vous présente également Perla, ainsi que Nébuleux, deux demi-divins des vents.  
— Qui nous garantit que vous n’êtes pas là pour nous espionner ? lança Jupiter, toujours aussi méfiant.  
— Moi ! fit Nébuleux en s’avançant timidement. Je peux vous le garantir. J’ai appris que mon propriétaire courait un grand danger, et je souhaite l’empêcher d’être tué par ces dingues. Me croyez-vous, moi ? »

Son discours m’avait convaincue. Restait à espérer que les autres soient d’accord...

« — Pour moi, c’est OK, déclara Mars. Je vous crois. Et des divins prêts à nous intégrer ne nous feraient pas de mal...  
— Moi aussi ! approuva Uranus.  
— Idem, acquiescèrent Vénus et Neptune. »

Peu à peu, tous donnèrent leur consentement. « Parfait, jeta Peuplier. Rêveur et Astre, pouvez-vous leur faire visiter le royaume ? » Les concernés opinèrent de la tête puis se dirigèrent vers les divins des vents.


	14. 9 ans

Bon sang, mais où est encore passé Rêveur ?? Sûrement à “traîner” avec Astre Étoilé... Ils ne se quittent presque plus, désormais. Cela ne me gêne pas, sauf quand il rentre alors que le crépuscule est passé depuis longtemps.

* * *

À bout de souffle — eh oui, même voler était fatigant ! Z’avez qu’à essayer ! —, je me posai dans une clairière. Si je ne le trouvais pas ici, ce serait mes rayons/magie qui le ramèneraient par la peau de la croupe !  
J’entendis soudain la voix de mon fils non loin d’ici, puis une deuxième qui lui répondit. Celle de Nébuleux ! Je m’approchai sur la pointe des sabots, curieuse d’entendre ce qu’ils disaient (j’ouvre ici une petite parenthèse : oui, je suis déjà mère, je suis donc presque une adulte, et je devrais me comporter comme tel, mais de un, je suis immortelle, et de deux, avoir huit ans n’est pas si vieux même pour les mortels, comme je l’ai précisé ci-dessus).

« — Je n’ose pas me déclarer à Astre... disait Rêveur.  
— Ben, vous passez pourtant beaucoup de temps ensemble !  
— Oui, mais j’ai peur qu’elle ne fasse ça que par gentillesse. Après tout, c’est une bonne amie de ma mère, et elle est plus âgée que moi.  
— En parlant d’Hibiscus, son compagnon — ton père — est plus jeune qu’elle, mais ça ne les empêche de s’aimer ! La différence d’âge n’empêche pas l’amour !  
— Oui, c’est vrai...  
— Tu sais quoi ? fit le demi-divin. Tu devrais avouer tes sentiments à Astre Étoilé. De toute façon, elle est sympa, et si ce n’est pas réciproque, elle ne te jettera pas méchamment !  
— Tu as toujours raison... Cependant, parlons plutôt de toi. C’est plus dur avec Perla, n’est-ce pas ?  
— Effectivement. Nous nous sommes juste un peu rapprochés lors de notre voyage jusqu’à ce royaume. Bien que nous habitions chez le même propriétaire, nous nous ignorions. Je la trouvais évidemment très jolie, mais je considérais d’autres juments de la même manière.  
— Tu n’as qu’à faire comme moi !  
— Tu déconnes ??! cria presque Nébuleux.  
— Il faut dire que toi, tu as le risque de te prendre une avalanche de diamants sur la tête ! s’esclaffa mon poulain.  
— Très drôle... C’est vrai, n’empêche, vu son caractère, c’est ce que risque d’avoir, au mieux...  
— Bon, faut qu’j’y aille. À plus !  
— Salut ! »

Je reculai aussitôt dans les fourrés, afin de prendre Rêveur au dépourvu quand il rejoindrait notre tanière. Ben oui, pourquoi seuls les “jeunes” auraient le droit de s’amuser ?


	15. 9 ans 1 mois

« — Et donc, me répondit Rêve, tu as une idée pour rapprocher Nébuleux de Perla et Rêveur d’Astre Étoilé ?  
— Non, pas vraiment, mais... »

Je n’eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase ; une contraction me secoua et je m’allongeai sur un carré d’herbe. Bon sang, ça faisait presque un an que Nathan m’avait saillie ! J’avais oublié, avec toutes ces émotions ! Mon poulain se pointait avec un mois d’avance... En tournant la tête, je vis mon amie dans la même situation.  
Eh bien, encore une fois, ni véto, ni box propre, ni propriétaire gentille pour nous aider. Nous devions nous débrouiller seules... ou pas !Tandis que mes muscles travaillaient afin de faire sortir le poulain, je devinai soudain l’odeur de Peuplier.  
« Allez-y, les filles, nous conseilla-t-elle en s’agenouillant près de nous. Vos poulains sont presque dehors... » Je sentis une énième contraction, et une pouliche alezane était étendue à côté de moi. Auprès de Rêve se trouvait un petit mâle bai. Tous les deux non cornus.  
« Ce sera pour une autre fois », fis-je en léchant ma fille. À cet instant, trois nouveaux fumets, qui m’étaient familiers — Nathan, Indini et Rêveur —, s’incrustèrent dans la clairière.

« — Ça va, Hibis ? me demanda mon compagnon en accourant vers moi, pendant qu’Indini se dirigeait vers sa propre compagne.  
— Oui, ça va... dis-je en me levant.  
— Maman, pourquoi ma sœur elle a pas de corne ? s’étonna Rêveur.  
— Parce que ça arrive, des fois, répondis-je. Ton autre frère et ton autre sœur n’étaient pas des licornes non plus.  
— C’est pour ça qu’ils sont au Havre ? Et ma deuxième frangine, elle va les rejoindre ? »

J’approuvai de la tête. Décidément, il avait bonne mémoire ! Je lui avais expliqué une fois ce qu’était le Havre de Paix, ce pré magique où les proprios envoyaient les équidés qui ne leurs étaient pas “utiles”, afin qu’ils y vivent une vie calme, surveillés par... eh bien, par des gens, sans doute. Je ne savais pas exactement qui ils étaient.  
Fatiguée, je m’endormis sans même m’en rendre compte, en attendant Feuille de Tilleul.

* * *

Je sursautai et me réveillai brusquement en entendant un van. Feuille ! Elle avait dû être prévenue par un gardien qu’il y avait deux naissances de ratés.  
« Bonjour, Hibiscus et Rêve ! déclara-t-elle. Je viens amener vos deux enfants au Havre. » Joignant le geste à la parole, elle enfila deux licols sur la tête des poulains et les embarqua doucement dans le van. Je lançai un hennissement d’au revoir en les voyant partir.


	16. 9 ans 2 mois

Je me posai sur le sol, un peu épuisée après mon long vol de reconnaissance. Heureusement que ma magie était là pour me rendre invisible, sinon, c’en était fait de moi avec tous les espions aux ordres d’Harmoniake. D’autant plus que la pleine lune brillait de tous ses rayons, cette nuit.  
Je sentis une odeur familière et me tournai dans sa direction. Nathan. Mon amour pour lui était toujours aussi vif, il ne s’était pas éteint au fur et à mesure des mois. Il s’était même renforcé.  
Il me rejoignit et se colla contre moi. Je posai ma tête sur son encolure, me sentant encore remplie de cette énergie brûlante qui me remplissait à chaque fois que je le voyais. On resta ainsi des heures... ou peut-être quelques instants, je ne savais pas. Le temps s’était arrêté. Il tourna la tête vers moi, me lécha le front et me déclara :  
« Hibiscus, tu es le Soleil  
De ma vie,  
La merveille  
De mes nuits.  
Ni les anneaux de Saturne,  
Ni les rayons de Lune,  
Ne concurrencent ta beauté.  
Ni Vénus,  
Ni Uranus,  
Ne possèdent ton charme ou ta vitalité.  
Jusqu’à la fin des temps, je t’aimerai,  
Pour toi, vingt fois je mourrai.  
Mon amour traversera les ténèbres  
Afin d’arriver jusqu’à toi.  
Même dans les moments les plus funèbres,  
Je serai là. »  
J’en eus presque les larmes aux yeux. C’était sans doute un peu niais sur les bords, mais pour moi, seul comptait le message qu’il faisait passer.  
Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais à peine sur mes jambes et envoyai un message télépathique à Nathan, lui signifiant que j’avais besoin de m’allonger. Qu’il le reçut ou non, il sembla comprendre et se blottit contre moi.  
C’est rafraîchie par une légère brise que je m’endormis au milieu de cette nuit d’été.

 

« Mamaaan ! » Je me réveillai aussitôt, légèrement affolée. Puis je reconnus Rêveur et me détendis. “Rêveur de la Cascade, ou l’art de débouler quand il ne faut pas...” pensai-je un peu ironiquement en demandant :

« — Oui, quoi ?  
— Y a Peuplier qui te demande ! Elle dit qu’elle a besoin de ta magie pour identifier un truc...


End file.
